My Immortal
by Would Be Your Shadow
Summary: Would you be free at a spirit who dies and haunting you down and you kept remembering of him/her? Written by: muststairway/me. Genres: Hurt/Comfort/Tragedy/Romance/Drama


**Note:** This is just a OneShot story of Inazuma Eleven. This is about Tragedy, Drama, And Hurt. So for those who are hater of Dramas **BACK OFF! **The title is inspired upon the song titled **"My Immortal" **by **Evanescence. **It's Evanescence's property not mine. And this story is related upon that song. I also don't own **Inazuma Eleven **the **plots**, **characters**, **etc.**

* * *

**My Immortal**

written by: **muststairway**

* * *

_"It can't be... I'm just dreaming right?"_

_"I... I can't believe all of these..."_

_"It's all my fault..."_

_...a spirit staying with you after its death and haunting you, until you actually wish that the spirit were gone because it won't leave you alone..._

* * *

**-Haruna Otonashi-**

**I'm so tired of being here  
**

**Suppressed by all my childish fears  
**

**And if you have to leave  
**

**I wish that you would just leave  
**

**'Cause your presence still lingers here  
**

**And it won't leave me alone**

I have always thinking of you Shirou-kun. I can't stop thinking any of our memorable memories. I can't stop these tears to fall down. Why? I'm tired Shirou-kun, your spirit lives within my mind. I'm tired of being sad because of you. I wish that please leave me behind. No, I all deserve this after all it's my fault. It's been all raining. It doesn't stop because I cry too much.

**"S-shirou-kun..." **I can't stop crying, no one could comfort me. They are all upset because this is all my fault why Shirou-kun dies. It's all because of me.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

**"Shirou-kun!" **Haruna cheerfully smiled at his boyfriend Fubuki Shirou. They had a long relationship it's near at the 2 years relationship. There are only 2 weeks left before their 2nd anniversary.

His eyes color is bluish-gray and are little droopy while his hair is short, gray and the spikes are facing downwards. And his white long sleeves shirt and a white scarf surrounding at his neck. With a blue shorts and long white socks and white sneakers. His cute and handsome face smiled sweetly at his girlfriend Haruna Otonashi. While she has neck-length dark blue hair and her bangs are parted into three strands. Her skin is fair and her eyes are greenish-gray. She wears red-framed eyeglasses, usually left on top of her head. While she only blushed in pinkish.

**"Haruna-chan, happy advance anniversary!" **His boyfriend Shirou who greeted Haruna in advance and pull out some like necklace box at his back.

**"S-shirou-kun, it's beautiful." **Haruna who was amazed at his boyfriend's gift for her.

Shirou who locks the necklace around Haruna's neck. Haruna was blushing. **"Sorry if I have no present to give you this too much expensive Shirou-kun." **Haruna said while she's embarrassed of saying that.

**"It's alright Haruna-chan, after all gentleman must gave their girlfriends like expensive gifts isn't it? But, it doesn't matter for me that I gave you some material things. As long as your here my life is complete Haruna-chan. I can't lose you." **Shirou looked at her with matching sweet smile at Haruna.

**"Y-yeah Shirou-kun. I love you Shirou-kun, that will be forever." **Haruna hugs his boyfriend and cried of happiness a tears of joy.

**"I love you too Haruna-chan, forever will become as one. I'll marry you after we finish school." **Shirou holds Haruna's hands and kissed Haruna.

He only kissed Haruna it's a smack.

* * *

**These wounds won't seem to heal**

**This pain is just too real  
**

**There's just too much that time cannot erase  
**

The time is ticking, my room is full of silence. But except for my pains they are noisy. I really remember Shirou-kun's memories. I don't think these wounds won't heal, all of my griefs are hurting me too much in reality. And a time that couldn't erase of come back. I heard someone knocks on my door. My tears just fell down, I didn't open the door. Why would I?

**"Haruna, it's me your Onii-chan." **Onii-chan knocks on my door. I didn't mind it.

He can't resist so he barge in. He came near to me but still I'm floating on my void. While many tears are felling down at my cheeks one by one. Onii-chan shooks my shoulders.

**"Hey I know you can't still recover about Fubuki's death, but you need to. Haruna-chan fight for it I won't allow you are always staying at corner and blaming yourself for what happen at Fubuki's death." **Onii-chan stands up and paused for a moment. He sighs.

**"Haruna let's go now at Fubuki's last hillock. He will be buried tomorrow Haruna." **Onii-chan who was still standing at my back.

**"I can't Onii-chan. I can't see Shirou-kun. I... I can't..." **I cried again remembering those good memories I hope it would come back again. Shirou-kun's soul lives within me.

**"But Haruna-" **I cut him off.

**"GO AWAY ONII-CHAN!" **I yelled angrily and cried for pains. I will cry until I will cry some blood.

**"Ha-haruna..." **Onii-chan was surprised that I yelled at me. Sorry Onii-chan. I cried. **"I understand Haruna, but don't tell me that warned you about Fubuki's last hillock." **Then he leave and closed my room's door.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
**

**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
**

**And I held your hand through all of these years  
**

**But you still have all of me**

I remember the day where I saw Shirou-kun was crying. Why? This is the first time I saw him crying is it because he was heart broken to girl? Or remembering his twin brother Atsuya-kun again? Or his parents died? I decided to sit beside him and looked him and he also looks at me.

**"Ha-haruna-san? What are you doing here?" **Shirou-kun who wipes quickly his tears and just make a happy and cheerful fake smile at me.

**"Do you have any problems? Shirou-kun?" **I gave him a serious tone of being a Manager. Also as a Manager I won't let my players be lonely and having some problems.

**"N-nothing at all." **He stammered. Actually stammered is a sign of lying and in a panic mode. Thinking some excuses.

**"Don't lie Shirou-kun. I know there is." **I who was still in my serious tone and serious look with him.

**"Alright Haruna-san. Actually I really missed my Family so much so I cried. I hope one day we could meet again." **He has a sunny smiled around him. He really loves his family. I feel the same way too, my real family died once.

**"It's alright Shirou-kun you will meet them one day." **I sweetly smiled at him

He just nodded and I was happy that I was able to help him. I know there is still guilt within Shirou-kun's heart. I know one of it. One day, there's a snow falling at roof because Mr. Memi cleans it. Shirou-kun who saw the falling snow at the roof, he begins to shakes and his eyes widens and looks like he's afraid of it. He yells.

**"Papa, Mama.. Little brother..." **He yells this names.

**"Shirou-kun! Don't be afraid it's just a falling snow. It's alright don't be afraid. I will fight your fears as your manager I need to do that." **I smiled at him and holds his cold hands. Shirou-kun blushed, I really like Shirou-kun's personality.

I'll never hold down his hands. I will always protect him no matter what of kind of fear or sadness that Shirou's carrying at his back. I'll make him free... I will and always be.

* * *

**You used to captivate me**

**By your resonating light  
**

**Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
**

**Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
**

**Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me  
**

It was still raining, I was always thinking about Shirou-kun. I wish that this presence won't linger anymore. It is still raining, I was kept dreaming of him. Always about him. He always blocks my sanity. I kept crying, I'm an EMO today.

**"Sorry Shirou-kun..." **I whispered and starts to cry.

* * *

**These wounds won't seem to heal**

**This pain is just too real**

**There's just too much that time cannot erase**

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**

**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**

**And I held your hand through all of these years**

**But you still have all of me**

I can't escape at Shirou-kun's presence. I'm a just being too much paranoid or am I just exhausting myself for him? I ... I can't...

Forget about **HIM...**

* * *

**-Flashbacks-**

**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
**

**But though you're still with me  
**

**I've been alone all along  
**

Now it's the practice of Inazuma Japan against the Dr. Tyrho. The team were there many robots are created and used soccer for Dr. Tyrho's plans to destroy Inazuma Japan for being the strongest team. He warned that if we lose they Dr. Tyrho kill us. At the day of the practice I decided to be at Endou-kun's position instead of being a Midfielder. I blocked Shirou-kun's shoots.

**"Your improving eh Shirou-kun!" **I smiled at him while the ball was already outside of the school. I block that too strong? **"I just gonna pick up the ball outside Shirou-kun!" **I sweetly smiled at him.

I go outside of the fields but I didn't notice there was a car and now it's too near for me I can't move I just freeze were I am standing. Is this my end? Shirou-kun forgive me. I dropped the soccer ball.

**"Haruna-chan!" ** But I was surprised when Shirou-kun pushed me away at the car.

And Shirou-kun who was hit by the car! My eyes widens and full of worries and panic! **"SHIROU-KUNN!" ** I yelled at his name and cried of worrying him. I came near at him and carries his head to my hips I saw his blood at his forehead. Falling down.

**"Shirou-kun! Please don't leave me and others! I love you! Please don't sleep like that! It's not a funny joke! Please Shirou-kun! Shirou-kun! Wake up..." **I cried too loudly seeing Shirou-kun sleeping I'm too worried.

**"Please! Help us! Help! HELPP!" **I yelled as I can.

The whole team of Inazuma Japan help us and bring Shirou-kun at the near hospital. We are waiting at Shirou-kun in Emergency room. We are waiting in the waiting sits. Our faces are worrying the team was covered with too much silence. My hips has a fresh blood on Shirou-kun's forehead. Onii-chan quickly worried about me.

**"Haruna! Is there something hurt you?" **Onii-chan's face looks worried after he sees the fresh blood on my hips.

**"I'm fine Onii-chan it's Shirou-kun's blood when I laid Shirou-kun's head to my hips. And in fact Onii-chan he saved my life." **I said at Onii-chan. He face turns to a normal ones a serious ones.

**"I must thank Fubuki at this. He really love you Haruna." **Onii-chan crossed his arms and he is waiting at Shirou-kun's operation.

_After 3 hours..._

The doctor goes outside at the Emergency room and we come near at the doctor who operated Shirou-kun. I was waiting for the news. I hope Shirou-kun is fine. He won't leave right?

**"I'm sorry for this but... He didn't survive at the accident. He is already dead." **The doctor sighs and courages to say this thing.

After he said this things my world destructs. It's shatters. It can't be! I'm just dreaming right? I can't believe all of this! He won't leave me behind! He won't!

**"Your kidding right?" **I cried while I'm trying to smile at the Doctor.

**"I am not." **The Doctor seriously said to me and leaves the Inazuma Japan and goes inside the Emergency room.

It's all my fault... If I just not block it so high and strong this wouldn't happen! It's my fault! It's all my fault! I started to cry. Even the Inazuma Japan's members. They begin to cry about the sad news about Shirou-kun's...

Death...

* * *

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
**

**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
**

**And I held your hand through all of these years  
**

**But you still have all of me...  
**

**All of me...  
**

**All of me...  
**

**All...**

The man that I love passed away because of me. My guilts are now paying for what I have done at Shirou-kun. I'm still crying an endless cry about Shirou-kun.

_**"Haruna-chan..."**_

A strange voice I heard in my ears. I listened carefully

_**"I'll be always here at my heart. It's not your fault!"**_

It's familiar it's Shirou-kun's voice! **"Shirou-kun!?" **Maybe I was just paranoid because I'm too depressed about Shirou-kun's death. But I believe! Shirou-kun would not joke around. I decided to come at his last hillrock before his coffin will be buried away. _I'll definitely miss him... _I wear a white shirt and just simple attire a casual ones. And I find my transparent umbrella and walked all alone.

**"Shirou-kun. Let's meet someday again." **I smiled slightly and looks at the rainy skies.

Walks all alone by herself and sweetly walking at the wet road.

* * *

So tada! Here it is! My OneShot Story! Enjoy, it would be fun if you favorite, review and follow it. :) Sorry for the wrong spelling or grammars if it has some here. Sorry.


End file.
